ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Captured Tai
This is the final episodE of Season one. Plot Tailiz wants the Omnidewtrix and he'll get his wish sooner than anyone would think,While Cassie and the gang are visiting Russia with Stewart Benny. Secrets will be learned. Something is going to change and reveal something they all didn't know until this day... This is'' Cassie 12: Original Series!'' Synposies Stewart: So why did you take me to Russia instead of Montana? I love to meet some new animals! How can you guys squeeze in this truck? *in the truck that Stallion is driving*What is this red scale belong to? What is the aliens you been using? Did you know about the Aliens? Did you know this truck can fly? Cassie: ''*ignoring him* ''Anna: Impossible.*rolls eyes* Stewart: No really, it can fly! Cassie&Anna&Stallion: *gasps* He said a short sentence! Themesong! Minion 56: ''Master*scoots over to the big one* She's ready to speak. ''Tailiz: Are you sure? *raises a eyebrow* Last time you said that She wasn't near confessing. Minion 55: ''She's way too deep in the torture to lie. ''Tailiz:*sighs* fine.*gets up**follows minions to the bruised,weak, and damaged Alien Hunter* Care to tell? Alien Hunter: *Head droops*I'll give you the GPS for the Hoverb—b-bike*coughs**legs are permanently twisted by Upgrade pieces* Don't kill the Absorbenite. Tailiz:...The Plumber had Kids?*sounding ticked* You got to be kidding me.*raises hand up* Just...Just imagine your being eaten to death. Alien Hunter: *cringes**closes eyes**light blue rays go through his hand and towards her forehead* ---- Scene end--- Stewart: *outside behind a building at a park* Show me what Aliens you can use! I wanna see them! I really want to see them like a star in hibernation mode and a bear ready to show something very cute like it's baby on the camera on Animal Planet! Stallion: Cassiel, show him so he could shut up. Cassie: *messing with her watch**the lid glows green for a second**the Aliens figures go in different order* *grins* Time for a Ocean Alien show off! *Slams her watch**skin gains scales with fur**gains shark features**teeth extend**legs and arms become the shape of dog feet**The watch's symbol moves to the center**shark gills appears on the neck**transforms into Shark Dog* WAJH! Anna: ''That's Shark Dog, or call her Shark DPG.*leans on wall* ''Shark Dog: ''*turns it's head to Stewarts direction**grins**Opens it's mouth to show it's rows of teeth* ''Stewart: ''*jaw drop* Shark dog turns into Lavathrend within blue light. ''Lavathrend: ''And this is Lavathrend! *takes the spikes off it's back* This is what she can do! *throws them**the spikes land above a Stalkers head**Stalker who is stalking a lady flee's the scene* Sometimes this Alien saves or help people on accident such as the paris 'a' tower thingy was about to fall. ''Stewart: ''YOU WERE THERE?! ''Stallion: Sure was. *laughs* By pure accident. Lavathrend: *it's poking crystals extend to become shield protectors* This reflects anything. *They return to their size**spikes regrow on back**turns into SpeedGate* SpeedGate: This Ostrich bluegill is called SpeedGate! *points to self* The fastest thing on webbed feet!*moves to the nearby tree* Stewart: Your Aliens are way awsomer than the Aliens from last year! *is surely a fan*You kinda remind me of the wheeled Lizard, the Shark Shepard somewhat resembles the orange dog thingy, and the globe is totally original! Speedgate: ''Maybe you should rethink the Wheeled Lizard*Mouth opens in different direction**squirts him in the face* ''Stewart: A Lizard wolf combo somewhat mimicking the vampire movie where the mouths split open and their chins do-- Speedgate: ''I will show speed...from a highly intellegient Alien. *moves very fast through a blue and black blurr**comes back holding a rockmonster* ''Anna: ''A rock monster? '''Stallion: '''Where did you get that from? ''Stewart: ''Oh what is-that-thing called?cause-I-would-like-to-keep-it-as-a-pet-forever-and-ever-ever! *goes on* ''SpeedGate: *drops it**lets the rockmonster run away**SpeedGate becomes Seagrade* Seagrade: *nauhs like a horse* Seagrade! Stewart: ''*Eyes are big* A horse with a Seahorse tail? *looks up and down*It only has two legs! ''Anna: ''Seagrade can do much more. It so happened there were a group of Russian teenagers are headed thier way holding their cell phones and camera's above their heads just to catch some proof that a alien HAD visited their corrupted home despite long thought out theories of needing a ship. ''Seagrade: *runs to the group**becomes part of the phone held by one* Teenage 1: ''*Drops the phone* TEHB! *Runs away* ''Seagrade: *makes two wired sticks come out both sides**hops up from the ground* Teenagers: ''*holding their breath**frozen in place* ''Seagrade: *turns it's screen at their direction*Boo. Teenagers: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *runs away* Anna and Stallion are laughing as the teenagers have all dropped their recording devices likea bunch of scared cats at a ruined dark alley located at a nightly New York.They could be compared to streetrats that flee when somebody unexpectedly walks on puddles and discarded products. Seagrade: ''*detaches from the device* This Sea Alien can do much, much more.*Becomes Screwhedge* ''Anna: I once used her to fix my music player. *giggles* Screwhedge:...They use me to fix stuff when I accidently go Screwhedge, the tool Alien. *points to the two* Stewart: *rubs his eyes* Something very big crashes through the sky with a blazing fire tail that is so bright enough to catch everyone's attention from everywhere in Russia's big city. The big object crashes into the city which set off a big white light for a few minutes. Screwhedge: Alien? *unexpectedly times out into Cassie* Cassie: Let's check it out! *has seen the light is gone**Starts running* Stallion: Cassie! You don't know if the Alien is Dangerous! Anna: In..1..2..3..4..5... Cassie: T''here's one big city with people and animals, do you want a kitten do die?*offscreen* ''Stewart: how did you know she was going to say something that epic? Sounds like one of those political talkers who are very much awesome hero's under costume and in Comic books such as the great-- Anna: ''Stewart, do you know what the word Absorbenite mean? ''Stewart: ''since it starts with the word 'Absorb' it probably means a certian kind of Alien is able to absorb something and use it on it's enemies which get the effects of the whatever thing has been used on them by the attacker or bad guy. ---- Scene end------ While Cassie is running, the watch turned blue quicker than it usually does; The camera goes into the watch as its becoming active, we see several parts already merging into the DNA that changed color into a Omnitrix green then into a bright blue which reshapes the DNA into a favorable accessable ladder. The wires under the entire metal watch have been planted firmly into the skin and one of them has pierced into the bone. The Camera goes back out the watch like last time. ''Cassie: *selecting a Alien*hm...OH! *see's a dark figure on her watch* Coooooolll! A NEW ocean Alien!*Slams watch**hands become big and yellow**above hands become dark gray**skin becomes darkmaroon**Omnidewtrix moves to the forehead**head becomes big and wide**gains black legs**two yellow claws poke from it's dark gray rocky feet* Rupture! *looks to hand* hm...I wonder what kind of thing this can do. Then someboy wearing a dark orange watch, blue T-shirt with a orange 'T' going down from the neck, green cargo pants and his light orange eyes are visibly not seen except for the dark brown hair is wallking by the alley. Rupture: ''Hey*notices the boy has a watch like hers* Wait up!*Turns into a spikey iced ball**rolls after him**rolls to the crash site* *Unrolls* Odd..I could have swear I saw a boy.*scratches head* ''Person: ''EEKKKK! IT'S A ALIEN WITH THAT SAME WATCH FROM SCOTTLAND! *Runs away* ''Rupture: *shrugs* What his problem? Tailiz: *comes out the molten metal* Me, Case Benny. Rupture: ''MY NAME IS CASSIE! *Shoots lava from it's mouth* ''Tailiz:*Just stands there unhurt* Lame. Now give me your watch human. Rupture: ''NEVER! *switches into Corefreeze* Corefreeze: You need to be cooled man! *releases shards of ice at his direction* ''Tailiz:*arms extend**reflect the attack* Corefreeze: What?! '''Tailiz: N'ever seen one of my kind so...Different.*Ducks another iceball* Just like Horse named Plumber! '''Corefreeze: Uncle? *Backs away* He is not a plumber who---*turns Into Ghost Scorpion* Ghost Scorpion: CLEANS THE TOLIET! *swings her tail at Tailiz**throws him agianst the wall* Tailiz:*reaches out**grabs her tail* Now let see who the wielder of the Watch is *clicks the Omnidewtrix* Cassie: *wrist is in in Tailiz's grip* Let my wrist go! *tryingg to swirm out his grip* Tailiz: *Laughs* A child. *moves the lid in several directions**presses the sides** CLick! Cassie: *'''Eye's widen* DON'T CLICK THE BUTTON! ''Tailiz: *grins* I will get my rightful possession to do some stone freezing*pushes it down* Omnidewtrix,remove, protocal: 346 990 000. Then a huge blue light sarrounded them and lifted them both into the air. the light became more brighter within the seconds until they were sent apart from one another. Tailiz:: ''*groans* *Gets up* No. *Shakes head* No! It can't be possible! *eye narrow to the child*This can't be right! ''Cassie: ''Lets see how LadyArms can wrestle you! *Slams her watch**become Lady Arms after extra set of arms come out and everything occurs* '''Tailiz: *eyes widen* The Omnidewtrix is part of YOU! *Points at her* This is unspeakable! This has never never, ever, happend in the history of Trixies! ''LadyArms: ''Trixies's my watch! *punches Tailiz in his shock* *Sends him flying* into a building**cracks her knuckles* I am Cassie Bennys, The girl with a Alien Watch, and a friend who has Alien powers. *starts coming up to him* It doesn't surprise me that you joke that it's part of me. *laughs it off* '''''Tailiz:*Slams the watch hard**makes Cassie revert to her human form* That watch is ten times stronger than the Old Omnitrix. Water is easily able to be converted into a powerful force. Humans think it can not be done. But it CAN. You were doing it a few minutes ago. You didn't have to wait for the active mode. I will get it off you the hard way. Anna comes running. Cassie: Do—don't re—remove my—my arm!*about to fall uncouncis**on the ground**feels weak**about to give up* Tailiz: I will show you. *reaches his hand out towards Cassie* Anna: ''CASSSSIIIIEEE! The Camera moves into Cassie's POV, where we see through her eyes everything turns white as Tailiz's hand comes closer and closer to her head. Eventually everything is completely white.We see whiteness until the view returns out Point of view. ''Cassie: ''*eye's open to see whiteness all around her**hands and feet are in dark gray round objects* What tha? *tuggs her hands* What is going on? ''Paradox: Your in oblivion, quite literlety in mind set if you somehow opened a gateway from a highly advanved Alien Device a counter part of a different device from something hitting it very hard or the device become part of you-- Cassie:...Say it in simple words. I don't get it all. Paradox: ''You given up. *notices the objects* You are new Omnitrix weilder? *raises eyebrow* I have not heard of you. '''Cassie: '''It's the Omnidewwhatevertrix. ''Paradox: ''Omnidewtrix...Very mouthful to speak at once.*Notices the one containing her arm is glowing blue* So the watch has become part of you..Remarkable. This is really rare. What did you do to quickly grow it's preferance on you? ''Cassie: *Blinks* I am 12 years old. I went to Europe, I fought a Ghost Scorpion, I defeated minions, I met a Lizerd speeder, I met Ben Tennyson, I had this odd dream I gave my watch to a girl, I met Glen somehow, I met ,I made a mutated Enemy Obbessed Superhero Geek,and I fooled CharmCaster. I have went to Paris.*takes a breath* I have been through a lot with this stupid watch! Paradox: ''Which version? ''Cassie:...How am I supposed to know. Paradox: ''*hand goes through watch* Oh Earth eighteen. ''Cassie: ''*speechless* How did you-- ''Paradox: ''Time Travel comes in handy. ''Cassie: ''I just want this thing over with! Paradox: Cassiel W. Bennys, daughter of the fourth most known Plumber Stallion Walker Benny, you have give up to the face of humanity and your friend. ''Cassie: Am not! *face is red* I didn't give up. Paradox: Prove it to me. *Turns head to see a light blue glow* Prove it to your friend and that chatterbox. I won't tell how I know. SSSShhhh, it's spoilers. You should try using ElectriDlat,Locknecassie,Duplite, some Shark Dogand Orcea Bat. Cassie: *eyes blink* How did you know their names? Paradox: *walks away* Spoilers. Cassie: ''*takes a breath* Believe. Come on girl, believe in your self and that mockery watch! *closes eyes**focuses on the watch and the situation**the entire set glows blue including the metal* ---- Scene end--- ''Cassie: It's OCEAN ALIEN SITUATION! *Slams her watch**becomes ElectriDlat* ElectriDlat:*shoots out Electricity at him* I don'z give up zhaz easily!*grows big fangs**bites him on the arm**is swung off**turns into Locknecassie* Locknecassie: ''*roars* ''Anna: *is frozen at place from the rate of how many Aliens Cassie is becoming* Locknecassie: I am--*throws Fireball at him*-- *Turns into Duplite**A small black and white disco creature* Tailiz: ''*is struck and sent into the ground* She's going way too fast! ''Duplite: ''DUPLITE! *sends a echo echo shark screech at his direction* I am never going to give up under the face of evil! *turns into Orcea Bat* ''Orcea Bat: *flys in the air***makes a water gust**Cools Tailiz down* I AM CASSIE 12!*Becomes Shark Dog* Shark Dog: ''*sends him down into the hole with her* ''Anna: CASSSIE, ARE YOU CRAZY?*Shouts down the hole**Stewart is by her side* Stewart: ''What did she go-- ''Anna: *points to the hole* Down there!* --Scene Switch-- Shark Dog:*is still clung to him* GRRRRR Tailiz: ''You know the watch will kill you! ''Shark Dog: It won't kill me, but you will! ''*Snarls* ''Tailiz: *''Smirks* You really don't understand it all, once you make enemies or mutations using that thing, they will do something terrible at the end. ''Shark Dog: That.WILL.NEVER.HAPPEN! ''*Snaps at him* I need my friends, family,and Aliens, Because anything is possible without the bad guys winning. you and I know there's more than they think they know. If I die. I will be back..Stronger!'' Tailiz: ''Where are you taking me anyway? *goes through the sewers* MY FLAMES! *Is in horror and distraught* WHAT- ''Shark Dog: *Lets go of him once the core heating place is burning her**Waves at him* Goodbye and good riddence! TAILIZ: ''NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO*''S'creams as he is being devoured by lava* CASSSSIIIEEEEEE!*lava bursts through the hole*' ---Scene return--- ''Stallion: ''*takes the two away from the hole by their Shirt collar**watches the lava pop out the hole with a little dark gray smoked creature**Lava recovers the hole and destruction on the road* '''''Shark Dog:*in the air for a few minutes* People: ''*Gasps* ''Stallion: ''I'll get it! *runs around with his hands ready to catch her* ''Shark Dog:*''falls* ''Stallion: *catches her* Caught it!*people take pictures of him and the thing* No questions please, do you wanna wash this dirty old thing? People:...No. ''Stallion: ''then...GO. ---Finale Scene of Season 1--- "Is she Okay?" Anna asked, leaning over Cassie with a worried look on her face. "She is just burnt,really, a dog can survive a hundred degreeed experimentation and all that awesome type of stuff I have even seen on the television." Stewart continues, sitting on the chair as they are in a hotel for the night. "I wonder what that thing is called? What's it called for crying out loud? Can you tell me?" "It's the Omnidewtrix." Stallion said, walking into the room with a bag of ice and icecream cones. "Watch the master of waking up get this girl awake....Who wants some icerecream?" "I DO!" All three shouted. Stallion knew Everyone loves icream cones including children, it was the exact magic words to wake somebody like Cassie from a long unconscoiousness. He knew that things had to be told today and not forever, certianly since Cassie may have discovered it already. "Uncle, you have some explaining to do." Cassie bluntly said, a little ticked while they were licking their icream and she had a ice bag over her head. Click. "I know, I will explain tommorrow." Stallion said, making an excuse. Cassie looks to her watch to see only 10 Aliens and the extra Alien Rapture. ''NOOOO it unlocked them after I had that big fight! ''She pouted in her head, pucking her lips. "No fair." Cassie complained out loud while licking the choclate Icecream. "It locked the others." Aliens used Rupture (Credit goes to Lego Shark Dog Seagrade SpeedGate Lavathrend Screwhedge LadyArms Ghost Scorpion Corefreeze ElectriDlat, Locknecassie, Duplite, , Orcea Bat. Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Christopher Shane Cameo appearance Stewart Benny Professor Paradox Villains Tailiz Trivia Tehb means Ghost in Russian. -All 12 Aliens used in this episode, but the other two are relocked at the end. -Shark Dog was used first and used last. Major Events -Tailiz Died -Cassie met Professor Paradox Trailers This is the only trailer by far. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales